The processing of silver halide color film generally involves the steps of color evolution, bleaching, fixing, stabilizing or rinsing, and drying. The final rinsing bath is generally used to promote uniform drainage of solution from the photographic elements to avoid the formation of water spots. It may also contain an antimicrobial to prevent the growth of bacteria and fungi both in the rinse itself and on the photographic element. In certain instances the final rinse also serves as the washing solution for the color film.
Nonionic surfactants have been utilized in the industry to promote the drainage characteristics of the final rinsing solution. It has been found, however, that such solutions may cause differential drying problems. For example, after the film is removed from the final rinse, the final rinse solution may be held not only in a thin layer on the surface, but in excess in thin liquid droplets by the film perforations. When the thin droplets of excess liquid burst during or after drying, they may form small puddles of excess solution on the gelatin/image layer. These puddles dry at a slower rate and result in a noticeable mark around the perforation after the film completely dries. Some rinsing solutions containing nonionic surfactants also leave streaks (drying lines) and drip marks on the photographic element.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,748 describes a method of processing which utilizes a first stabilizing solution having a surface tension of 20 to 78 dyne/cm and a second stabilizing solution having a surface tension of 8 to 60 dyne/cm. The process is used substantially without a water washing step to promote conservation. There is no mention of drying problems.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,110,716 describes a stabilizing solution containing a polyoxyalkylene type surface active agent which reduces the surface tension of the solution and a triazine type or methylol type compound. The patent states that the polyoxyalkylene compound corrects the running down unevenness and the stains caused by the triazine or methylol type compound.
European Patent Application 465,228 A3 describes a method of processing a silver halide photographic element containing more than 80 mol % chloride which utilizes a stabilizer which has a surface tension of 15 to 60 dynes/cm and which contains a specific type of surface active agent.
European Patent Application 0 217 643 describes a method of processing wherein a silver halide photographic element is developed in a benzyl alcohol-free developer, fixed, and then processed with a stabilizing solution having a surface tension of 8 to 50 dyne/cm and containing no aldehyde compound. The application suggests that any type of surfactant may be used.
None of the above methods solves the continuing need for rinsing solutions with improved uniform drying and drainage to alleviate the problem of water spots and streaking on dried photographic elements, particularly when the rinsing solution is retained by the perforations prior to drying.